Eleventh Doctor
Prydonian|place_of_death = The Outsiders' Village on Gallifrey|LPOGin_office = 23 November 3446-10 July 3447 28 June 3449-12 July 3449 3 November 3449-9 December 3449|LPOGvice_president = The Rogue|LPOGfirst_minister(s) = The Rogue|LPOGpreceded_by = The Keeper The Rogue Francs|LPOGsuceeded_by = The Rogue Francs|created_by = Russell T Davies & Tony Redston|first_appearance = Doctor Who (2003)|latest_apperance = Doctor Who: Revelation|main_actor(s) = Anthony Head}} Emerging from loosing Sandra Armstrong and being forced into the role of Lord President, the Eleventh Doctor spent much of his life grieving over the loss of Sandra. He initially struggled with the idea that he was now Lord President and that Sandra was now dead and he would react strongly if pushed on the matter. Now cut off from his TARDIS, the Doctor found himself alone and bereaved. Emotionally haunted by letting Sandra die, he entered a darker period of his life spattered by resentment, where he tended to brood and act rudely to those who rubbed him the wrong way, and found a particular rage towards the Keeper, whom had caused his regeneration and forced him into his new position. Despite this, he remained jovial and friendly towards anyone he took a liking to. The Eleventh Doctor met his end upon discovering that the Master had taken the Outsiders village hostage and ordering the Doctor to meet him for a mind-bending contest which the Doctor lost, however he was revived by a potion from Ohilia forcing him to regenerate into a new body in order to survive.Category:Infoboxes Biography To be added. Personality The Eleventh Doctor was an emotional incarnation of great sorrow and anger, plagued by the death of Commander Sandra Armstrong. (DW: Lord President of Gallifrey) Emotionally exhausted, he would break down when faced with pain, suffering, or death. (DW: Forgotten in Time, DW: Trust is a Lie, DW: The Battle of the Strong, DW: Auribus Teneo Lupum). A mercurial individual, he hid his sorrow with a facade of manic energy, sharp offbeat wit and enthusiastic confidence, but would quickly drop the masquerade when deeply displeased. (DW: The Order of Rassilon, DW: The Enemy Uncovered, DW: Evolution of the Matrix, DW: The Confrontation of the Wicked) Behind his angry demeanour he was one of the more nobler incarnations, willingly leading Gallifrey in its time of need. (DW: The Order of Rassilon, DW: The Battle of the Strong, DW: The Resistance. (MOV: Doctor Who: Revelation) Willingly staying on as President to help Gallifrey despite nothing now preventing him from leaving. (DW: Return to Earth, DW: The Confrontation of the Wicked) and challenging the Master To a mind bending contest to protect the outsiders. (MOV: Doctor Who: Revelation) Because of the emotional burden he carried with him, with wounds still fresh, the Doctor was initially reluctant to get involved in events. (DW: Lord President of Gallifrey) When he did make decisions, it was in the heat of the moment, without thinking them through, off emotion rather than logic, such as when he decided to use the Order Of Rassilon When Gallifrey was about to be invaded by Cybermen, despite knowing how dangerous they were. (DW: The Battle of the Strong) When he attempted to reason with Ace who had joined the resistance. (DW: Auribus Teneo Lupum) Physical Appearance Clothing In contrast to most other Time Lords, The Doctor wore clothing from Earth, more specifically black suits from the early 21st century. At the start of his life, The Doctor wore a business suit with a brown shirt and loosely tied golden necktie. He usually left his jacket unbuttoned. Towards the end of his life, as he got more comfortable with his role as Lord President of Gallifrey, he dressed more formally yet extravagantly in tuxedos with low cut gold waistcoats and bolo ties. At the insistence of The Rogue, The Doctor wore a golden pin of the Seal of Rassilon on his shirt collar and later on his jacket lapel. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes Casting At the time of casting, Anthony Head was finishing up his role on the last season of the acclaimed televsion series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer as Giles, his casting as the Eleventh Doctor rummaged his chances to guest star on the spin-off show, Angel due to his schedule clashing with Season 41. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 41 * Lord President of Gallifrey * The Order of Rassilon * War of the Poplne * Forgotten in Time * The Siege * Trust is a Lie * The Enemy Uncovered * The Battle of the Strong Season 42 * The Resistance * Peace in Our Time * The Oncoming Storm * In the Mouths of Men * Evolution of the Matrix * Return to Earth * Everlasting War * Auribus Teneo Lupum Season 43 * The Winner's Protector * May Fortune Favour the Bold * Behind the Looking Glass * The Sharper the Knife * Demons of the Past * The Noble Sacrifice * May the Truth Be Damned * The Confrontation of the Wicked Season 46 * Inquisition Panopticon Series 7 * Put Your Dreams Away Movies * Doctor Who (2003) * Doctor Who: Revelation (2007) Category:Characters Category:Incarnations of The Doctor Category:Time Lords Category:Members of Leftover